BTL Y-wing starfighter
Description This starfighter was the main fighter of the Rebels almost since the birth of the Rebel Alliance. It is more expensive to construct than the Imperial Tie fighters were but is heavier armored and unlike the imperial fighter, carried shields. It could be expected to engage two or three Tie fighters with a good chance of success. Another feature that was very important was the fact that the rebel fighter had a hyper drive which allowed the fighter to operate more independently than previous fighter class such as the Headhunter. The Y-Wing is a very blocky fighter. The nose is a wedge shape with a very blunted nose. In the front of the nose, the fighter carries two laser batteries. The pilots cockpit is on top of the fighter and above the cockpit are two Ion cannons. The cockpit fits two crew members but due to the lack of pilots, it is often operated by only one. If the fighter is piloted by one, the ion cannon is fixed forward and with a second crew member it is operated as a turret. If the crew has to eject, the top of the fighter is blow off and the pilot ejects out of the top of the fighter. Behind the cockpit is a blocky section that contains much of the fighters equipment including power systems, life support, hyperdrive, and the Astromech Droid. The fighters engines are relatively large and are on pylons on the outside of the system section of the fighter. As this fighter is not very aerodynamic, the fighter flies in an atmosphere mainly through brute force. The Ion cannons carried were very useful in the start of the Rebel Alliance and many Imperial cargoes were captured giving the Rebels badly needed weapons, ammunition, equipment, and other supplies. The laser cannons are relatively powerful and are capable of making short work of the much lighter armored Imperial fighters. The ships is also armed with two proton torpedo launchers with six torpedoes each. These are the equivalent of long range missiles in Rifts. These torpedoes are the main weapon normally used against larger ships but can target other fighters if needed. In many ways, the fighter is as good as the fighters within the Three Galaxies. The fighter is not quite as long ranged as some but still has a very good range and endurance. It also does not carry as many missiles as many of the fighters within the Three Galaxies. Specification *Model Type: BTL-A4 Heavy Starfighter/Bomber *Crew: Two and one Astromech Droid (can be operated by one and one Astromech Droid) *Speed: **Driving on the Ground: Not Possible. **Sublight: Phase World Version has a special sublight engine that allows the ship to travel up to 40 percent of the speed of light. Fighter can accelerate/decelerate at the rate of 1.25 percent of light per melee maximum. Moderate Version does not have an effective top speed but is limited by acceleration. Fighter can reach a top acceleration of 7.5 G. **Atmospheric Propulsion: Both Version: Due to the fighters being non aerodynamic, the fighters flies in an atmosphere through brute force and gravitic propulsion systems. As a result, the fighter is relatively slow in an atmosphere and has a top speed of Mach 2 (1,482.9 mph/ 2,386.5 kph) in an atmosphere. The Gravitic propulsion enables the fighter to enter and leave an atmosphere under its own power. **Stardrive: Uses a Class 1 hyperdrive system. Astromech Droid can store up to 10 coordinates for hyperspace jump locations. **Maximum Range: Both Versions: the fighter has enough fuel for 600 hours (25 days) of operation. Fighter uses a very small fusion cell system for power systems. The fighter carries three weeks of consumables for fighters crew. Statistical Data *Length: 52.5 feet (16 meters) *Height: 6.6 feet (2 meters) *Width: 28.2 feet (8.6 meters) *Weight: 24.8 tons (22,500 kg) unloaded *Power System: Fusion power supply with a 25 day duration at normal output. Fusion power supply can run life support without any thrust for 2 years although rations and water will have long run out. *Cargo: Small Storage Space, 3 ft x 3.5 ft x 3 ft. Used for emergency equipment and weapons but a passenger can be crammed in emergency. *Market Cost: 80 million credits to build. Weapon Systems Twin Laser Cannons *These cannons are mounted on the very front of the nose of the starfighter and fire directly forward. When compared to Phase World weaponry, They are slightly less powerful than those mounted on some of the newest C.A.F. Starfighters but are still very effective. The cannons can be fire individually or in pairs. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 800 miles (1,290 km) in space and 8 miles (12.3 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 4,000 feet (1,200 m) in an atmosphere and 32,000 feet (9,600 m) in space. **Mega Damage: Both Versions: 2D4x10 per cannon and 4D4x10 for both cannons. **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Two (2) Ion Cannon Mounts in Turret *Above the fighters cockpit are two ion cannons in a turret. The turret is fixed forward with one pilot and is operated by the co-pilot when on board. The mount has a 360 degree rotation and a 90 degree arc of fire. The weapon systems cannot be used in hyperspace. The ion cannon can be fired individually or combined. Star Wars ion cannons operate differently than the Ion cannons in Rifts and Robotech. Instead of just being another type of energy weapon, Star Wars ion cannons do not cause any physical damage, though they do damage shields. They disable targets by interfering with the target's electrical systems. For gaming purposes, Star Wars ion weapons have a damage rating. This is how much damage the weapon will inflict on shields. Once any shields are penetrated, however, the damage works differently. The ion damage is recorded separately from normal physical damage. The amount of "damage" inflicted by the ion weaponry is compared to the amount of main body remaining. The percentage of damage inflicted is determined in relation to the main body: (damage / main body) x 100 = percentage. For every 10% damage from ion weapons, the following penalties apply: The target will be at -1 to Strike, Parry (if appropriate), and Dodge. In space, target acceleration will be reduced by 15% and in an atmosphere, top speed will be reduced by 15%. Roll once on the Critical hit chart in the Phase World Sourcebook or Rifts Conversion book as appropriate. If a ship takes 60% or more of its main body in ion damage, then the ship or vehicle will be disabled completely. All weapon, navigation, and other systems will shut down. The ships Emergency life-support and emergency communications are likely to work, but nothing else. When crossing universes, some ships would probably be immune to these weapon systems. These include the U.W.W. ships and the UFO Intruder ships from Phase World, the semi biological protoculture based systems from Robotech, and the Unusual hull construction of the Vorlons, Shadows, and races that copied the First Ones technology from Babylon 5. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: 1000 miles (1,609 km) in space and 10 miles (16.1 km) in an atmosphere. Moderate Version: 5,000 feet (1,524 m) in an atmosphere and 40,000 feet (12,200 m) in space. **Damage: Both Versions: 1D6x10 per cannon and 2D6x10 for both cannons. It effects shields and has other special effects (See above) but does not damage directly **Rate of Fire: Equal to pilots hand to hand (Usually 4 or 5). **Payload: Effectively Unlimited. Two (2) Proton Torpedo Launchers *Under the fighter are two proton torpedo launchers. The proton torpedoes are the equivalent of long range missiles. Each launcher has payload of 6 missiles giving a total of 12 proton torpedoes. Proton torpedoes should be considered smart missiles and do not have penalties to strike small targets. **'Phase World Version': Effectively very similar to Phase World long range missiles. Missile has a top speed of Mach 20 in an atmosphere and in space has an acceleration of 8% of light per turn (faster than any starship). Since star ships will no longer engage at rock throwing distances, whether weapons can be shot down is calculated from the speed of target, launcher, and missile. When drive goes dead, missile will still cruise unless set to self destruct but has very low odds of hitting star ships (Great for hitting bases and planets because target does not move and missile when dead at -25% to detect.) See Modified starship rules for more details. Moderate Version: The description of these are close to that used for conventional long range missiles Missile are assumed to accelerate at 2 times normal mach speed in Gs greater than the starships speed when used in space. Missiles can be launched at non moving targets beyond the powered range of the missiles to hit targets without the chance of the launching ship being hit by missiles itself but penalties exist when launching missiles beyond normal missile range. **Maximum Effective Range: Phase World Version: Powered torpedo range is 3400 miles (5470 km) in an atmosphere and 1,800,000 miles (2,897,000 km/9.7 light seconds) in space (See Phase World Missiles). Moderate Version: Varies with long missile types, assume powered range is 8 x normal in space (Go to Revised bomb and missile table). **Mega-Damage & Properties: Both Versions: Varies with long range missile types (Use new missile/bomb table - fusion warheads inflict 2D4x100) **Rate of Fire: One at a time or in volleys of 2. **Payload: 6 missiles each launcher for a total of 12 missiles References Notes Sources Bibliography * Category:Star Wars Category:Rebellion era Category:Alliance to Restore the Republic Category:FTL Fighters